


Fortune Teller

by alianora



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla knows her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Teller

Title: Fortune Teller  
Author: alianora

Layla knows her future.

She added the newest one to her memo board, slipping the small scrap of paper underneath a bright ribbon.

That made ten, so far.

Each one was different, and while the first one had a special meaning, this last one was even better.

She would sometimes go and hang out with Warren after school, or on weekends when Will was off doing superhero things with his parents. Warren rolled his eyes, insulted her some, and then brought her fried rice.

On the house.

He always smirked when he said it. Of course, his normal expression was a smirk, which she assumed had to be better than a sneer.

It had gotten to be routine.

She would eat her fried rice, annoy him by telling him how she was planning on saving man/woman/animal kind, and, right before she left, he would tell her her fortune.

Usually, they were things like, "a good horse is a beloved member of the family," (which made no sense), or, "don't be afraid to try something new," (which was annoyingly vague).

Today's was a little different.

She smiled at the hand written fortune she had tucked in front of a Paper Lantern menu.

"Today, you will have lunch with a guy who thinks you are almost not annoying."

END


End file.
